The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engine pistons. More particularly, in one embodiment the internal combustion engine piston of the present invention includes a combustion bowl therein with fuel flow control structure for redirecting a portion of the fuel within the combustion chamber.
In view of the increasing environmental and legislative pressures worldwide to improve engine exhaust emission, engine manufacturers are focusing more attention on the development of new engines to achieve substantial reductions in emissions without compromising combustion efficiency or specific fuel consumption. One important requirement for clean combustion in an internal combustion engine is the movement of fuel within the combustion chamber.
Although many of the prior internal combustion engine piston designs are steps in the right direction, there still remains a need for additional improvement to satisfy the environmental and legislative pressures. The present inventions satisfy this and other needs in novel and non-obvious ways.